Con Attia
by Misila
Summary: Keiro sigue preguntándose por qué no ha dejado atrás a Attia. La joven estaba dispuesta a traicionarlo lanzando el Guante al vacío, así que ¿qué motivos tiene él para preocuparse?


_Incarceron_ pertenece a Catherine Fisher.

* * *

_**Con Attia**_

o—o

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la he traído?_

La pregunta reverbera en la mente de Keiro como una abeja molesta. Incarceron se la repite con cada latido, como si disfrutara del lío que se ha formado en su interior.

Sabe que podría haberla dejado abandonada a su suerte, y ni siquiera habría sido demasiado injusto (tampoco es que a Keiro le importe; en la Cárcel cada uno se busca la vida como puede); después de todo, esa perra esclava ha lanzado el Guante al vacío, ha intentado deshacerse de la única oportunidad que tiene de salir al Exterior, de Escapar.

De encontrar a Finn.

Pero Keiro tampoco podía dejar sola a Attia. La chica es lo único que le queda; todo lo que conocía, el Ala de Jormanric, Finn… han desaparecido. Lo han abandonado a su suerte en ese infierno. Pese a que la muchacha no le gusta y tiene el don de sacarlo de sus casillas, ahora es lo más parecido que tiene a un compañero de aventuras.

No es que eso le importe mucho ahora. Keiro no está seguro de si está dormido o despierto, pero nota las manos inmovilizadas tras su espalda y sabe que eso sólo puede significar una cosa: problemas. Keiro ha pasado toda su vida en la Cárcel y puede oler el peligro.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, Rix? ¿Cómo demonios nos has encontrado?

_En qué momento se me ocurriría…_, maldice Keiro para sus adentros al escuchar su voz.

Le duele la cabeza y apenas es consciente de su cuerpo. Por un breve instante, el antiguo temor a que algo más, además de su uña, haya sido fabricado por la Cárcel, lo invade, pero cuando nota algo cálido en su espalda el pánico retrocede. Escucha tras él la respiración rápida, asustada, de Attia. Están atados espalda contra espalda y Keiro siente sus manos rozando las de la muchacha.

—Nada es imposible para el Oscuro Encantador —Keiro no puede contener un resoplido despectivo. Se remueve y sacude la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Abre los ojos y parpadea, intentando que el borrón rojo que lo invade todo se aclare—. He hecho planes. He pensado en todo.

Keiro consigue enfocar a ese chalado de Rix justo cuando el mago se planta ante él y le asesta una patada en el estómago. Suelta un gruñido, aún preguntándose en qué diablos estaba pensando para traer a Attia.

—Bueno, bandolero. Esta vez no te ha salido tan bien lo de robar, ¿eh?

—Hijo de puta desesperado por _ket_… —escupe en voz baja. Con esfuerzo –y haciéndose daño en las muñecas por el roce con la cuerda–, se gira hasta que puede ver mejor a Rix. De refilón ve su reflejo en la sartén del carromato; tiene una herida en la frente—. No creía que fueras a tenerme rencor por tan poca cosa, Rix —comenta con frialdad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ser capaz de no mostrar nada más que pasotismo y egolatría incluso cuando está asustado es una facultad de la que Keiro se siente bastante orgulloso.

—No hay nada más mísero que el rencor —la mirada de Rix es más fría incluso que la de sus ojos helados—. Esto es la venganza. Se sirve fría. Lo juré, y lo haré.

El corazón de Keiro late con fuerza cuando el joven traga saliva, comprendiendo que la situación es complicada. Rix está loco, colocado de _ket_ y va a matar a Attia. _Y a mí_. Por algún motivo, a Keiro le disgusta que la muchacha que está atada tras él aparezca en sus pensamientos antes incluso que él mismo.

Sin embargo, la tensión, el nido de víboras que se revuelven en su estómago, hace que Keiro deje de preguntarse por los motivos que lo han llevado a no dejar a Attia atrás. Ya está hecho, y ahora sólo tiene claro que debe encontrar la manera de que ambos salven el pellejo.

Está seguro de que nunca será capaz de decirle a Attia la calma que siente cuando aferra los dedos temblorosos de la muchacha, pero su miedo se evapora mientras los aprieta con fuerza, un segundo antes de moverlos para explorar los nudos de la cuerda, ideando a toda velocidad un plan para salir de ahí con vida.

Y con Attia.

—Seguro que podemos hacer un trato.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He terminado _Sáfico_ hará cosa de dos horas. Y, si bien al principio shippeaba a Keiro y Finn hasta el fin de los tiempos (¿qué?), Attia me ha cautivado, me ha encantado su evolución y el tira y afloja que se traen Keiro y ella me ha terminado de convencer. Además, Finn ya parece feliz con Claudia, así que...

Oh, por cierto, los diálogos son sacados textualmente del libro. Supongo que sabéis en qué parte es :)

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? No seáis tímidos, que este fandom es pequeño y hay que moverlo de alguna manera ;)


End file.
